


If You Hurt Him

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	If You Hurt Him

He is less than happy when Barney shows up.

This man had hurt his hawk.

And the soldier wont let him do it again.

He will fight him.

He will protect his hawk.


End file.
